


Hobbies

by ArtemisRae



Series: 31 Days Drabbles [31]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-15
Updated: 2008-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone needs a hobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hobbies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Livejournal community 31_days, with the theme: desire of the artist to express himself.

* * *

Sokka frowned and leaned away from the painting, eyeing it carefully. "It's missing something…" he mused, tapping the end of the brush to his chin thoughtfully.   
   
           Aang and Zuko were meditating. Katara was cleaning water for dinner. He was ignored.  
   
           Finally, a little voice piped up from the floor beneath him. "Needs more green."  
   
           Sokka blinked, tilted his head to one side, and exclaimed, "That's it!"  
   
           When he pulled back once again, he licked his lips and grinned. "Perfect!"  
   
           "Ehh," came Toph's voice again, cool and collected and utterly unconvinced. "I think it needs more purple."  
   
           "You're crazy," Sokka argued, still examining his painting. "The green brings out Appa's eyes perfectly."  
   
           "I still say purple." Toph insisted, and with a sigh Sokka picked up his brush and palate.  
   
           Just as he was about to touch the brush to the painting, however, a thought occurred to him. With a fierce scowl he directed his most irritated glare at the blind girl. "Will you quit _doing_ that?"

* * *


End file.
